FATED LOVE
by with hoya
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah buket bunga, akhirnya sang pangeran menemukan sang putri salju. akankah kisah cinta mereka berjalan mulus? atau penuh penolakan dari sang putri salju? A SIBUM FF/GS/ just prolog. RnR please :)


_**FATED LOVE**_

_**A SIBUM FF BY WITH HOYA**_

_**RATED T**_

_**DISCLAIMED BY GOD AND THEM SELVES**_

_**WARNING: GENDERSWITCH! OOC! TYPO! DLDR~**_

Di sebuah ballrom hotel mewah ternama, terlihat sedang digelar sebuah pesta pernikahan antara pengusaha muda dengan seorang designer pakaian. Ballroom itu terlihat cukup padat, mengingat banyaknya tamu undangan yang hadir. Kedua mempelai telah mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Acara foto keluarga dan kerabat pun sudah terlewat. Sekarang, saat inilah yang paling ditunggu.

"Nah, saudara-saudari! Sekarang mempelai wanita akan melempar buket bunganya. Siapakah orang beruntung yang akan mendapatkan bunga tersebut? Para lajang, ayo segera berbaris!" Sang MC memberikan aba-aba.

Lalu berbondong-bondong pria dan wanita lajang yang hadir dalam pesta pernikahan tersebut langsung memadati area depan panggung, tempat sang mempelai wanitayang bernama Kim Jaejoong tersebut hendak melemparkan buket bunganya.

"Semuanya, apa kalian sudah siap? Hana, dul, set!" Lalu buket bunga pun terlempar ke belakang. Seketika para tamu pun menjadi heboh, dan berusaha berebut untuk mendapatkan bunga tersebut sampai berdesak-desakan.

Lain halnya dengan seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon. Ia terlihat ogah-ogahan berada di belakang barisan tersebut. Ia berdiri di sini bukan karena ingin, namun karena dipaksa oleh umma-nya. Alasannya, ia sudah terlalu tua untuk menikah, jadi kalau dia yang dapat buket bunganya, dapat dipastikan kalau ia akan segera bertemu dengan jodohnya. Umma dan appa Siwon sudah bosan melihat anak mereka melajang sampai usia 27 tahun begini. Bujang lapuk, kata mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, buket bunga tersebut terbang didepan wajah Siwon. Refleks Siwon pun menangkap bunga tersebut. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar, lalu terdegarlah sura desahan kecewa dari orang-orang yang tidak mendapatkan bunganya.

"Ehemm!" Sebuah deheman menginterupsi lamunan Siwon.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku duluan yang menangkap bunga ini!" Seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil menegur Siwon. Matanya bulat dan besar, mirip seperti sang mempelai wanita. Hidungnya bangir, dan bibirnya semerah buah apel. Cantik, batin Siwon. Ia terpesona dengan wanita di depannya ini.

Siwon kemudian tersadar, bahwa ia bukan memegang batang bunga, namun sesuatu yang halus dan lembut. Ternyata itu adalah tangan si yeoja. Mereka berdua bukannya saling melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka, malah diam terpaku. Sampai...

"Chukkae! Tuan dan nona yang berada di sana! Rupanya kalian kelihatannya berjodoh, ne? Eh, Chakkaman! nona yang disana, bukankah itu adik perempuan dari mempelai wanita kita? Kim Jaejoong-ssi? Benarkah?" Sang MC memecah keheningan tersebut.

Kim Jaejoong, sang mempelai wanita, menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne, dia adalah adik perempuanku. Kim Kibum,"

"Waaaaaaaah!" Para hadirin langsung heboh mendengarpernyataan Jaejoong.

"Lalu, tuan yang disana? Siapakah pangeran yang beruntung mendapatkan bunga yang sama dengan Kim Kibum-ssi?" Lanjut si MC antusias.

"Dia Choi Siwon, adik sepupuku." Sang mempelai pria, Jung Yunho, kini bersuara.

"Oh jinjjayo?! Inikah yang dinamakan takdir? Indah sekali, yeorobun! Mari kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kedua pasangan baru ini! Cepatlah menyusul!"

para tamu undangan pun memberikan sambutan yang luar biasa. Ballroom itu seketika riuh dengan suara tepuk tangan.

"Yeorobun, tidakkah kalian lihat? Mereka serasi sekali, bukan? Sang pangeran dengan putri salju!" Sang MC bertambah semangat saja menjodoh-jodohkan Siwon dan Kibum.

"NE!" Para hadirin menjawab serempak.

"Menurut kepercayaan, jika kalian tidak menikahdalam waktu 6 bulan, makan kalian akan sulit untuk menemukan jodoh kalian sampai tua! Maka dari itu, jangan tolak apa yang ada di depan mata! Sekali lagi, chukkhahaeyo!"

Mata Siwon dan Kibum pun membulat seketika.

"MWO? ANDWAEEEEEEEE!"

Mereka berdua pun berteriak bersamaan.

_**TBC**_

_**Review? :3**_


End file.
